


Hand in Hand

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta cause I'm impatient lmao, tagging this is a nightmare but it's the Jericho crew plus Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: The Jericho crew celebrates Valentine's Day together by seeing who can surprise the others with the sweetest gift. Markus has a plan that just might see him win.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BIGHANK (piano_fire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit gift for BIGHANK for the Hankcon Valentines Exchange! C:
> 
> This fic was an absolute joy to work on, as I'm always super excited to meet a fellow polycho enthusiast! I hope this fills all of your fluffy Valentine needs, even if it is April lol. I also added Chloe to the mix because that's my personal favorite, as I saw you also enjoy a little North/Chloe (you have excellent taste), so I hope that's alright! Happy Valentine's Day pal <3

Markus woke up from his stasis on the morning of February 14th with a soft mechanical whirr. It was an unconscious tic, something he hadn’t even been aware of until he started taking his stasis lying down with his partners. Apparently they had started coming out of stasis early just to hear him when he woke up, which was both endearing and slightly embarrassing. Simon insisted it was adorable, and also that it was probably just an RK series thing, since Nines apparently made the same noise. Markus had wondered at the time if maybe having boyfriends who talked too much was also an ‘RK series thing’, given how Simon must have gotten that information. 

 

As Markus’ optical units booted up, he realized why he was slightly disoriented. He remembered deciding to just slip into stasis at his desk last night, when the low processing power notifications and the clutter on his UI became too much to bear. But he certainly hadn’t draped a soft baby blue blanket across his own chest before shutting down, or wedged a pillow between his own head and the back of the imposing office chair. Markus smiled as he moved his arms slightly, enjoying the brush of the fleecy fabric against his synthetic skin. 

 

Certainly, pillows and blankets weren’t  _ necessary _ for android stasis, but who didn’t love to be comfortable? Markus also couldn’t help but smile wider as he tried to imagine who had found him in his office and decided to try and make his awakening a little more pleasant. Glancing down at his desk made the mystery a little easier to solve, as sitting there in front of him was a delicate bouquet of flowers - blue violets tucked around sprigs of white heather, tied with a ribbon. Markus folded the blanket down to free his arms and picked the little gift up, lifting it close to his nose to enjoy the perfumes and chemical compounds floating around the buds. It seemed that one of his partners had decided to start Valentines day off with a sweet surprise.

 

When Markus finally forced himself to get up from his chair and start the day, he found Simon and North chatting about the week’s meetings in her office. Simon was perched up on the desk, his legs dangling casually off the edge and his one hand gently reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair back behind North’s ear. They both smiled as Markus entered the room, the blond beaming as he got his good morning kiss. North pretended to be jealous, her face drawn into a fussy little pout that melted into a surprised flush as Markus leaned down and kissed her as well, murmuring “Thank you for the flowers, darling. I love you too.” 

 

“How do you know it was North?” Simon asked, now taking his turn at pretending to be offended, “Flowers are hardly her thing!” Markus simply smiled and shook his head at how silly the both of them were being. “I know it was North because your favorite flowers are the prettiest wildflowers, not ones with a meaning.” He explained, ruffling Simon’s hair and adding “Besides, I have you to thank for the blanket. Baby blue is your color, dearest.” Simon flushed such a lovely shade of matching blue that Markus couldn’t resist leaning in and pressing his lips against his cheek one last time. 

 

Satisfied that he had started the day off right, Markus made his exit, leaving a flustered Simon and North to bicker about how their plan to surprise him had gone so wrong. He hoped they would never stop trying to fool him though, he so enjoyed unravelling their little attempts at secrecy. That, and they were both so cute when they were flustered. Wandering back to the bedroom to actually get dressed for the day (in something he hadn’t been wearing the previous day), Markus found yet another surprise laid out for him on the bed. Someone had clearly been shopping, and whoever it was had expensive taste, as there was a rather stunning combination of pieces waiting for him to put on. Markus slipped the perfectly tailored blazer on with a contemplative hum. He had a good guess as to who was responsible for this, but he’d need a little bit more confirmation first.

 

Unfortunately, Markus’ first order of business for the day was a meeting. Unsurprising, yes, given the fact that half of his life post revolution was taken up with meetings, but still a disappointment. Although...Looking closer at the schedule for the day, Markus couldn’t help but smile. He found Josh waiting in the study closest to the meeting room, deep in thought over whatever paperback he was clutching in his hands. Markus settled in easily next to him, the dip of the sofa alerting Josh to his presence before Markus settled his head onto the other man’s shoulder. Josh didn’t speak right away, but that was part of what Markus loved about him - the easy silence they could both share, their eyes skimming over the same printed lines in a sort of gentle dance.

 

Markus eventually broke the silence, murmuring “Thank you for clearing the schedule today. A whole afternoon with no meetings? I don’t know what I’ll do with myself.” Josh didn’t seem surprised that he had been found out, a small fond smile curling up the corners of his mouth. “You should get some rest, we all hate to see you so tired.” He said in answer, eyes flicking over to Markus as he turned the page of his novel. Markus turned his head to press a few delicate kisses against Josh’s neck, saying “I don’t mind being tired. I’ll do anything to keep our people safe.” He could feel the rumble of a soft chuckle up Josh’s throat as he replied “And we’ll do anything to keep  _ you _ safe.”

 

By the time the meeting rolled around, Markus felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, the scent of blue violets still clinging to his fingers as he left the safe haven of Josh’s presence. Chloe was preparing everyone’s notes as the members of each side began to filter into the room, and Markus watched her as she ran through her tasks with an almost instinctive grace and efficiency. He only noticed her slip something that was definitely not a piece of official paperwork into some of the folders because he was staring, really. She caught him, because of course she did, and shot him a conspiratorial wink a little smile. It was difficult to keep a straight face as the officials from Cyberlife continued to file in, because Chloe’s smiles were infectious.

 

Watching North try to fight down a blush as she got to her own little love note halfway through the meeting almost had Markus beaming again. He couldn’t blame her, it seemed as though Chloe and Josh had spent their time together in the reading room writing poetry about their partners, which Chloe had stealthily placed in their meeting folders to be opened just as the most obnoxious Cyberlife rep began his ridiculously long speech. It was a stroke of genius, honestly, because Markus found their words of love a welcome reprieve from the thinly veiled hatred this particular human was spinning out in front of them. He left the meeting feeling relaxed and validated, instead of the usual ‘just on the edge of committing murder’.

 

It took Markus’ partners almost until the evening to realize that he had very stealthily disappeared for the rest of the day. None of his usual midday check-ins and gentle cheek kisses, no simple messages reminding them of how much he cared even though he was stuck in some pile of paperwork or another. It was enough to have Simon clutching anxiously at North’s hand as they headed back to their shared bedroom for the evening. And North, who hadn’t seen head nor tail of Chloe all afternoon, was similarly distraught even if she didn’t express it. Josh, to their right as they approached the door, acted as always as the voice of reason, insisting, “I’m sure they’ve just been off busy with some sudden political problem or another. You know how Markus gets some days.”

 

Whatever retort Simon had died on his lips as they opened the door to the bedroom and were greeted by a completely transformed room. The whole room was dimly lit with strings of fairy lights, the warm yellow glow giving it a welcoming atmosphere that spilled out across the threshold. The bed was cocooned in a pile of pillows, with a makeshift canopy hung above to create a sort of blanket fort. And there, sitting on the bed in their most soft and comfortable pajamas just waiting to be snuggled, were Markus and Chloe. North couldn’t even find it in herself to be upset over how smug they both looked. 

 

“Happy Valentines Day.” Markus called out with a grin, waving for them to come in and come closer. Simon wasted very little time in launching himself at his boyfriend, landing them both flat on the bed in a tangle of limbs and happy kisses. “We missed you all day!” Simon pouted, pulling back slightly to look down at Markus and give him the full effect. “Sorry love,” Markus replied, although his expression was anything but as he reached up and found the wildflower crown that had been woven into Simon’s hair, “Chloe and I needed time to set up this little surprise for you. Although I see you kept busy yourself.” 

 

North, who had already bundled Chloe into her arms, looked up from the all-important task of kissing her girlfriend to shoot Markus a wink and say “Well they  _ are _ his favorites, after all.” That got a laugh out of Markus, who shifted into a more comfortable position as Josh crawled onto the bed and gently rearranged Simon so he could be the little spoon. Everyone in this room knew Simon loved being the little spoon, it wasn’t exactly the world’s best kept secret. Chloe and North finally laid down and joined the tangle of limbs, North’s hand finding Markus’ and giving it a gentle squeeze. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s forehead, who giggled softly as she felt it pass through their interface link and on to North as well. “Thank you for letting me steal away your beautiful partner in crime.” He said with a smile.

 

“I can’t be  _ too _ upset, when this is what you two came up with.” North admitted, her tone grumbly but the emotions she was sending through their interface anything but. “Did you enjoy all of our Valentine’s surprises for you?” Simon piped up from where his head was happily nuzzled in the crook of Markus’ neck. “Very much.” Markus confirmed, “Although I’m still a little hesitant as to who supplied me with such a dashing outfit...Do I have Chloe to thank for that?” Simon’s face lit up with unrestrained glee as he exclaimed “We got you this time! It was me  _ and _ Chloe!” Markus had to admit, he didn’t mind being half wrong once in a while if it landed him here - surrounded by the people he loved, laughing along as they recounted their attempts to surprise him for Valentine’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that for these soft robos I could and would commit the cold blooded murder of Dabid Cabbage.
> 
> This fic has made me want to write more soft polycho, so thank you again to darkstarthegreat <3 Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
